The Price of Peace
by FutureCardinal
Summary: The Chosen have suffered the seperation of the two worlds and have to guide their grandchildren to defeat the evil that lurked within them nearly 50 years ago. I'm working on my summary still Read and Review!
1. Patamon Emerges

I don't own digimon but I did create some of the digimon. I tried to keep along with the post 25 year ideals for the most part. Review!

Chapter 1

"Takara, Takara…" a voice whispered to her in her sleep. She rustled her sheets in movement but didn't her wake up when her computer flipped on and a mass come out of the screen.

Exasperated, Takara jumped up from her dream. In it, she was screaming out someone's name as an angel was killed by a dark blast. Slowly, she felt the angel scream in pain as he slowly, and calmly disintegrated.

"No," she whispered, "don't leave me."

"I won't!" a cute little creature piped from her lap. Takara jumped back in shock at the small white rice ball looking up at her.

"Who are you?"

"Tokomon."

"Takara."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same."

"Takara, do you have anything to eat? I had to wait all night for you to wake up."

"Yeah, lets go."

Her mother was busy sitting with a young man, around 18 with piercing red eyes and ear length brown hair. He had on the green military uniform with the UN badge branded on his left breast pocket. He looked up and acknowledged her presence, taking a quick look at the little animal in her hands.

"Good morning mom."

"Good morning. This is Kaisuke. Kaisuke, meet my daughter Takara. He's our new neighbor so you should welcome him here." He smiled at her, his red eyes lighting up as he took a careful glance at her outfit. Takara blushed, realizing she was in her loose pajamas and a baggy tie-dyed green t-shirt.

"Its my pleasure to meet you Takara." He said before drinking another sip of his juice.

Takara took a seat next to them putting Tokomon on the table and handing him a plate. Her mom watched him as he stood on his cute four and ate the small rice ball. Takara took her own, ignoring the glances from the woman who gave her life. Instead, she was watching Kaisuke who was expertly twirling the chopsticks in circles.

"Takara, we can't have pets in our apartment."

"He's not a pet. He's a friend."

"Mrs. Takaishi, if you want, I'll take him. I'm heading down toward the UN council and they will definitely find a good home for something as cute as him."

"Oh Kaisuke, that would be wonderful."

"No mom, it wouldn't. It's all right Kaisuke. I'll take care of this. Mom, he won't cause any trouble and no one will know he even exists."

Tokomon looked up at her, understanding the argument and jumped onto her lap, making a cute bark-like sound. They smiled at him.

"Okay, Takara but as soon as we get a complaint, he's leaving." Kaisuke looked at her mom with a disappointed look.

"Well then, I'll have to go to work. I'll see you two tonight." He looked at Takara, "your mother was nice enough to invite me over." Takara, after her argument with him, gave him a sarcastic smile. He left the apartment quickly.

"What a nice boy." Her mother said as she started cleaning the table. Takara shrugged and walked back toward her room.

"Takara," a military man asserted. She looked up to see a lanky frame wearing the same uniform as Kaisuke in her bedroom. The teenage girl clung onto Tokomon's little frame as the man approached her. While other girls would have instinctively screamed, Takara just looked at him.

"Takara, this is an alien species. We need to contain him."

"Why? He hasn't harmed anyone."

"Yes, but you don't understand, these beasts have been known to harm innocent people. I don't know how to came into possession of such an exotic pet."

"Kaisuke." The man stepped back a step before he pulled out a gun.

"Takara, I'm sorry but you have to put alien-247 down now."

"I can't."

"I will shoot you if I have to."

"I CAN'T!" she screamed. A different light burst from her desk from a small green device that she had missed this morning. At the same time, she heard a gun shot that whizzed by her ear, causing the lobe to bleed. Takara screamed and she heard her mother pounding down the hallway. Tokomon had jumped out of her arms and headed into the light. After that, she didn't know what had happened since she passed out.

"Wake up." A new voice begged. "They are going to send me away."

"What!" she said sitting up. Kaisuke was on the ground, his mask removed, the gun a safe distance away. Beside her, she saw a large bloodstain but her ear, as she felt was completely healed. Takara realized what had happened and quickly grabbed the strange device on her desk and the silver cartouche next to it before sprinting away with Tokomon, in a different form, flying by her. Her mother was outside the door and looked at her with shock as Takara went sprinting down the hall. She was about to run out when a different creature obstructed her. It was a cute little dog like digimon with a large gold collar stood before them.

"Please. Don't' leave him like this. He just doesn't know what he's doing. Help me. Patamon." Takara looked to her shoulder at the flying creature who just stared at the cute little dog. He sat down on Takara's bed head and directed her towards her room.

With a sigh, Takara head back toward the bedroom and sat next to the injured boy. Gently, she took off his shirt to check for injuries. On his chest, near her stomach was the same silver cartouche she had grabbed from her desk. She traced his stomach gently, where a large black and blue bruise had already started to heal. He twitched slightly.

Turning to the creature, "he's going to be alright." Her mother came in with a pair of old clothes that her husband had worn during his younger days. The long cargo pants and a white t-shirt that was covered with a button down black shirt.

"Put these on him. I have a feeling that he won't want to be associated with the military anymore." She looked up at her mother. She had a different look that was unlike the mother she had just seen at breakfast. She just disappeared leaving the clothes next to her.

Takara obliged, removing the military uniform completely and putting the white shirt on him. Then, with a gulp, she undid the belt of his pants, undid the zipper, and pulled his pants down gently, revealing his white boxers. She did her best not to look at below his shirt as she put the cargo pants. She used her black belt from Tae Kwon Do to secure his pants. With a tight knot, the boy woke up.


	2. Ishida Heirs

I don't own digimon. Please Review!

Chapter 2

"Michi! What time is it?" a bed-ridden boy yelled down the hallway. He could barely hear the reply from down the hallway. Groaning, he shoved a little orange-and-white, horned, fuzzy ball off his bed.

"Kaoru!" the ball declared.

"Sorry Tsunomon," the boy replied. "We were supposed to meet someone downtown almost 30 minutes ago. Hurry up and get something to eat."

"Okay."

Kaoru put on the first thing he could grasp; a pair of vintage black cargo pants, a faded white guitar shirt, and a black wristband that he put on his right wrist. Topping off his outfit was a unique device that was mostly light blue but the edges were tinted with white. He tossed his now settled red-hair in front of the mirror and gave his look a quick glance over with his hazel eyes.

"KAORU!" his elder by two years called, "We have to leave!" The boy replied by sprinting out of his messy room, nearly tripping over his guitar. His cousin threw him a biscuit before walking out the door, leaving him staring at her golden locks. On her faded jeans was a device similar to her cousin's except it was mostly red and the edges were white. This digivice was the connection to the little pink flower-like creature that followed her movements.

Down below on the streets was chaos. There were UN soldiers stalking the streets looking for something, edgy civilians running about, and helicopters circling the city. Kaoru and Michiyo skipped by these distractions, carrying two small duffel bags. They passed an apartment building where they thought they could hear a gunshot but quickly dismissed it by sprinting away. Neither mentioned much during their trip toward the train station; however, Koaru noticed that Michiyo was getting very excited about their visit.

"Michiyo. Michi…" Koaru said tempting the silence. Michiyo didn't respond. Koaru knew better than to take offense. She had silent bouts where she seemed to get lost in another world. Usually, she was calm and placid while he would be excited and happy to meet new people.

Koaru felt something poke into his back. Tsunomon's voice followed, "Koaru, something is following us." He listened behind him for any sign of movement. There was only the typical hum of cars and motors.

"Michi," he called out catching up to her. "There is someone following us." She grumbled something but the younger cousin only heard _run_. They pair took off sprinting down the side streets desperately trying to find a way to lose their prosecutor.

"Turn here," his cousin, said finally speaking. They turned the corner to run into two UN soldiers with their guns loaded.

"Stop!" he demanded. The two digivices started reacting almost immediately and the bags opened up. They were discarded to reveal a two waist high digimon, a two-legged dog-like creature and a pink bird.

Immediately the guns started firing and Koaru could feel them pelting the ground around him as he sprinted away. Something hit his arm but he ignored it. Michi was already dragging him down the street. Their digimon were attempting to deflect the shots to give them time but the confusion had attracted more soldiers and they were surrounded quickly. All firing stopped.

Once the digivices retracted the light, the two relatives could see their exits completely blocked off by UN soldiers with guns. Koaru felt Michi grab his hand and Gabumon stood near his legs, giving him support.

"What is it you want?" Michiyo asked, sounding surprisingly calm given the situation.

"We are required to report all suspicious behavior starting at 06:00 with the arrival of some alien species. Our troops have been following you and we believed there was some reason to further inspect your situation. Now that we have confirmed this, it's a requirement of the UN law to bring in these creatures for analysis and prosecution for breaking the non-intervention treaty between the two worlds," one soldier, presumably the leader litigated.

"Prosecution?" Koaru whispered with a gulp.

"Don't worry Koaru," Gabumon replied, "we'll be fine."

"If these aliens are turned over quickly, we will forget we ever saw both of you. Holding an alien in custody is a violation of the international law." the leader asserted.

The street was completely silent, crisp with tension as Koaru desperately looked for a loophole. _I guess this is where I should say good-bye,_ he thought. _I've finally reached a situation where I can no longer run._ He sighed one last time before giving Gabumon a shove toward the officer.


End file.
